Midnight Problem
by Godzilla's Egg
Summary: AUTHOR TAMPAN SUDAH BERANJAK JADI SESEPUH CUMA NGUMPET(HIATUS) KEMAREN MALEM. *dilempar panci* Daesung terkena INSOMNIA! WOW PENTESTIK BEBI. Apa dampak insomnisa(?) seorang Daesung bagi negara? /salahgahoel. BIG BANG FANFICTION. KRITIK BOYEH TAPI JANGAN PAKE SAMBEL KUAH.


Sebuah nafas berhembus di leher seorang lelaki berparas sangar tapi /lumayan/ tampan. Nafas itu sedikit menggelitik sampai akhirnya sebuah bisikan tepat ditelinga lelaki bernama Choi Seunghyun yang biasa dipanggil TOP terdengar.

"Hyung.."

**WhuzzupEgg Present :**

**The BIG BANG'S FanFiction**

**Cast : All BIG BANG members**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : God, Their own family and YG. I just own the plot.**

**Beware of OOC-ness, gajeness, Typo(s)**

**01.45 a.m, BIG BANG's dorm.**

"Hngh.." Lenguhan singkat terdengar dari bibir TOP. Sedikit risih dengan posisi tidurnya, pemuda penyuka warna merah muda itu membalikan posisi tidurnya. Decakan kesal dari pemuda lain yang masih terjaga itu terdengar kecil akibat banyak suara aneh yang ditimbulkan dari beberapa pemuda lainnya dikamar tidur itu.

Pemuda bermata sipit layaknya celengan(?) Itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh si pemuda muka sangar pelan. "Hyung." Bisiknya agak kencang. Namun yang dipanggil malah semakin mendengkur keras.

Kesal karena hyung-nya tidak bangun-bangun, pemuda sipit yang telah diselidiki(?) Bernama Kang Daesung itu mengambil ancang-ancang lalu– "HYUUUUNG!" Teriaknya dengan suara super merdu.

Pemuda-pemuda lain yang tadinya tertidur pulas akhirnya terbangun kaget karena teriakan merdu dari si happy virus di BIG BANG itu lumayan kencang, kecuali si sangar berhati Hello Kitty itu. Karena kesal dibangunkan tanpa diminta(?), sang leader memekarkan hidungnya (kayak di MV Beautiful Hangover)sambil memasang wajah kesal, tak lupa geraman ala singa cempreng oleh sang leader bernama Kwon Jiyong, alias G-Dragon.

"Ngapain sih teriak-teriak! Berisik tau! Gaje pula!" kesal si namja cungkring Itu sambil mencium kepala dongsaengnya, Daesung memakai sandal toilet yang sering digigit Gaho dan Boss. Matanya yang sudah seperempat watt, jangan lupa lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya bertengger dengan indah itu terlihat membara(?).

Pemuda lain yang ikut terganggu yang diketahui jambulnya yang seksi itu tak pernah terlihat berantakan itu hanya berkomat-kamit mengucap doa supaya emosinya karena dibangunkan itu surut. Pemuda berjambul seksi nan bohai(?) Itu bernama Dong Youngbae alias Taeyang.

"Sabar. Sabar. Orang sabar bokongnya lebar– eh maksudku pantatnya– aigo.. Maksudku disayang Tuhan." Ujarnya tenang tapi ngawur sambil menepuk keningnya karena ngomong-nya ngaco akibat tidurnya diganggu. Daesung dan GD hanya melirik sedikit kearah si jambul seksi sambil memasang tampang "what-is-the-maksud?".

"BERISIK! HYUNG-DEUL MAU MATA PANDAKU JADI MAKIN ITEM, EOH!?" Teriakan yang suaranya membuat gendang telinga tuli sesaat itu terdengar lebih nyaring mengalahkan teriakan si sipit but asoy itu.

Magnae BIG BANG yang diketahui bernama Lee Seunghyun alias Seungri itu memeras-meras(?) Rambutnya frustasi karena terganggu. Lingkaran hitam dimatanya yang selalu setia itu terlihat semakin hitam.

Taeyang yang terkaget-kaget hanya bisa kembali berkomat-kamit cepat untuk menghilangkan emosi yang semakin menyulut. GD menutup telinganya rapat sambil berdecak kesal sambil sesekali menyikut Daesung yang semakin stress karena sedang terkena insomnia. Dan TOP masih tertidur pulas sambil sesekali terdengar dengkurannya.

**03.16 a.m, BIG BANG's dorm.**

Setelah perang ditengah malam, TOP yang akhirnya terbangun karena wajahnya yang tampan itu terinjak oleh kaki innocent milik Seungri yang diakhiri bantingan kasih sayang(?) Dari si bingu.

Taeyang yang akhirnya emosi nya menyulut dan menggosok wajah member BIG BANG satu-persatu dengan jambulnya, Daesung yang hanya mojok sambil memerhatikan siapa yang bakal jadi pemenang.

Seungri yang memeras-meras(?) Rambutnya frustasi sambil sesekali teriak atau terdorong, GD yang mengembang-kempiskan hidungnya sambil melempar bantal membabi buta itu akhirnya lelah dan memutuskan untuk berdamai dengan duduk manis yang sebelumnya ditutup dengan acara pembantaian(?) Massal untuk Daesung si dalang dari keributan tersebut.

"Ternyata si merem(?) Kena penyakit insomnia. Merepotkan sangat tau gak siiiih.." Ujar si GD lebay sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. "Yah, lebih baik kau berdoa dulu saja, Dae." Usul si jambul dengan tenang sambil memegang alkitab yang selalu ada disisinya kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Hyung teriak-teriak gaje! Lebay banget!" Kesal si magnae sambil melipat wajahnya dengan kesal. Daesung hanya mendengus kecil. "Kan bukan mauku kena insomnia, Jiyong hyung! Dan aku udah berdoa daritadi, Tae hyung! Kau lagi panda! Loe(?) Lebih lebay!" Jawab si pemilik senyum malaikat itu dengan lebay.

"Terus, terus, kenapa aku yang harus dibangunkan?" Tanya si pemilik suara bass, TOP sambil gigit kuku. "Tanya peramal. Kalau perlu ke mama d*deh." Jawab Daesung asal. Selain Daesung, member lain hanya bisa menepuk jidat, Taeyang menepuk nyamuk.

GD, sang leader yang bijak pun melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil manggut-manggut. "Bagaimana kalau kau menari sambil nyanyi? Tapi jangan dikamar, nanti mengganggu lagi." Usul si cungkring but asoy. "Gak mau ah, hyung. Serem ih. Nanti kalau ada hantu gimana?" Tolak Daesung sambil gigit jari ketakutan. "Yang ada hantu yang takut sama hyung. Hihihi." Ejek Seungri nyari mati(?) Dan diakhiri dengan sebuah jitakan manis di kepala panda itu.

Taeyang yang sedari tadi memasang tampang serius segera mengusulkan idenya yang menurut dia sendiri itu brilian. "Kau berdoa banyak, sipit. Pasti Tuhan akan mengabulkan." Usulnya dengan rohani serta jasmani(?). Daesung dan member lain selain Taeyang pun manggut-manggut tidak mau ambil pusing.

TOP pun menghela napas berat. Tiba-tiba si bingu beranjak dari acara usul-mengusul itu. Lalu dia keluar dari kamar tidur. Member lain hanya mengangkat alis, ada yang cengo, dan ada pula yang ketiduran lagi, yaitu Taeyang yang akhirnya ditampar GD karena ketiduran. "TOP hyung itu.. Something." Jelas Daesung ala Sy*hr*n*. Yang lain hanya menggeleng-geleng gaje, antara ngerti dan tidak ngerti ucapan si Daesung.

Tiba-tiba TOP kembali ke kamar tidur sambil memegang benda yang mengkilat Dan bergagang. Member lain terkaget-kaget melihat kilatan benda berwarna perak itu. Mereka berpikir jika benda itu kena mereka, pasti akan sakit. Daesung menggigit jarinya ketakutan, Seungri cengo, GD mengembang-kempiskan hidungnya karena kaget, dan Taeyang hanya komat-kamit berdoa supaya TOP tidak akan menidurkan Daesung dengan benda yang cukup bahaya yang biasa dipakai untuk keperluan dapur itu.

"Mianhae, sipit. Tapi menurutku ini solusi terbaik untuk membuatmu tertidur." Jelas TOP panjang lebar tinggi volume(?). Daesung menggeleng-geleng sambil menitikan Air matanya(lebay). "Andwae, hyung pabo! Kau mau melukaiku, eoh!" Teriaknya lebay. GD menepuk-nepuk pundak Daesung sambil tersenyum sedih. "Ini demi kebaikan mu, sipit." Ujar sang leader kece badai puting beliung(?). Taeyang hanya melihat miris ke Daesung yang sudah mangap-mangap. Seungri meremas rambutnya sendiri gaje.

Akhirnya terjadi kejar-kejaran ala sinetron Bollywood(?) Selama beberapa menit dikamar tidur mereka karena Daesung yang menolak dilukai hyungdeul+dongsaengnya.

**PLAKBUAHGHDOR**

.

.

.

.

.

_Siiing..._

"Fyuh. Akhirnya si sipit pingsan juga. Benda keramat ini ternyata banyak membantu." Lirik GD kearah TOP sambil senyum gaje. TOP hanya tersenyum kecil. Seungri dan Taeyang melirik kearah Daesung yang antara pingsan atau tertidur itu dengan miris.

"Panci ini memang berguna ya." Kata TOP dengan bangga sambil memegang benda keramat untuk dapur yang disebut sebagai panci berukuran kecil itu. Member lain selain TOP dan Daesungpun manggut-manggut tanda setuju.

GD menarik selimut dan guling. "Sekarang giliran kita kembali tidur." TOP memposisikan tidurnya, Taeyang berdoa kembali sebelum tidur dan Seungri memeluk erat gulingnya siap untuk tidur di ronde kedua. Saat mereka sudah bersiap, akhirnya satu persatu( kecuali Daesung ) pun memejamkan matanya. Setelah beberapa menit hening.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba GD, TOP, Seungri dan Taeyang kompak mendudukan diri mereka sambil melotot kearah lurus, matanya memerah dan lingkaran hitam mulai muncul akibat kurang tidur. "Aku.. Tidak bisa tidur.." Bisik GD sudah mulai frustasi, yang lain pun menyetujui sang leader cungkring. Mereka pun mengambil panci satu-satu dengan heboh. Terjadilah perang panci di dorm BIG BANG. Dan Daesung sudah terlelap dengan posisi nyaman.

**FIN**

**A/N : **Hanya sebuah penpik gaje nan 4l4y. Tapi setidaknya saya udah berusaha *benerin kerah*

Dimohon atuhlah jangan lupa ripiu. Ntar diajak kencan ama bias deh *Amen prok prok prok*

**Want my twitter/FB/WA/BB? PM. **

**Regards, WhuzzupEgg  
**


End file.
